


Duty

by lisa29



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa29/pseuds/lisa29
Summary: Lan Fan reflects on the duty she used to hold.





	Duty

It was a peaceful night, the stars were bright while the moon illuminated the sky. No one was awake or moving but soundly sleeping preparing for the next busy day in the palace. Lan Fan on the other hand, could not find slumber easily. It was either too hot, and when she took the covers off it was too cold. She was thirsty and than immediately after needed to relieve herself. But most distracting on her quest to a good night's sleep was her size. Now she hadn't gained weight because she was lacking training or letting her diet slip. No instead she was growing a whole new human inside her and 8 months along they got pretty big- YOU got pretty big too. This child didn't only interrupt her sleep schedule, but her diet, mood, bowl and most her importantly her duty. Her duty to her Majesty. She could no longer act as his retainer, her qi had changed and though during the first few weeks no one would know. Her qi would only kept growing, distinguishing itself from her personal qi and if that didn't tip anyone off her, size would. 

She wanted to visit her Majesty's chambers but she lacked the agility and grace she once possessed to make it there without being caught. So Lan Fan settle for a small walk. She was relocated in the palace, a secured and small building surrounded by a garden in the staff quarters. With how many gardens the palace groomed this one was much ignored and was deemed a perfect place to hide Lan Fan. At first the walk seemed to be helping her until her feet started to hurt. Luckily Ling had put in a request to install a couple of benches around the garden to help her, so she took a seat. While the sky was radiating with stars it was hard not think if of her grandfather. 

"What would he think of me now?" She thought to herself. 

She had one duty, protect the young Lord. Fu had taught her from her young age that none, not even her feelings, should come before this duty. But there she was sitting full with child of their Majesty, leaving him vulnerable to the advances if not only the children of the late Emperor but also political enemies and "allies" from the clans. 

"Is it safe for you to be sleeping outside?" a voice behind startled her.

"Your Majesty! It's forbidden for you to come and see me, has anyone followed you" 

"Calm down Lan, no one knows I'm here. Though I'm surprised, you usually feel me coming from a mile away"

Ling settled down next to her and put his hand on her too of her stomach. He doesn't get to see her much since the pregnancy needs to kept under wraps which meant he didn't get to see his dear retainer or their lovely baby. 

"My feet hurt and the baby keeps kicking me, it's getting hard to focus my attention elsewhere, your Majesty" replied Lan Fan. 

"True, true so what brings you out of your chambers? It's dangerous out here too, people might see you"

"I couldn't sleep, I'm never comfortable anymore" 

"Do I need to get Mei? Have you spoken to her about your symptoms? Is the baby doing all right? Do you think he's coming?" Ling fires these rapid questions but leaves no room for answers. Mei was doing a fantastic job at looking over the baby's health and as well as Lan Fan's and making them feel comfortable with the entire process but that didn't stop Ling from being overprotective. 

"First of all, everything is fine, you don't need to speak to Mei. The baby is not coming and it's not a he but a she"

"You don't know that" retorst Ling

"Neither do you" she holds his gaze for a long time, determined to be the winner in this no blinking game.

Ling leans in to drop a small peck on her lips.

"I'm so glad your the mother of my child, this child is going to be so lucky" he looks at her with pure adoration.

"Are you sure? A half robot mom and an illegitimate status doesn't sound very lucky to me" she dropped her gaze to her stomach.

"Hey" he brings her eyes to his level "You got that automail because you had courage, love and duty for the people you love most, don't ever forget that" 

He grabs her arm, and helps her up. The night was getting cold and Lan Fan needed to get to bed, in a couple of weeks she would welcome a new addition to their lives. Lan Fan only hoped she wouldn't let them down.

Few weeks later

Lan Fan was in her chamber, looking out to the blooming flowers outdoors. Since apparently she was due any day now she had been given strict instructions. No long walks or venturing too far for fear that she would go into labor without anybody around to assist her. Though this bothered her for a bit she couldn't stand without feeling the baby's pressure on her bladder or contractions so she wasn't going far anyway. The Emperor's visits grew more frequent, constantly worried about missing the birth of their child. He had placed more guards around her vicinity to make sure someone could relay any changes in Lan Fan to him. The gestures were very sweet but a bit overbearing for her. She was excited for this child to finally meet the world. For one Ling would hopefully loosen up on the security and she would be able to pee normally. 

Lan Fan was tracing images with her finger on the window seal when Mei walked into the room, with a tray of unfamiliar jars. 

"I hope none of those are for my consumption, princess" she cast a wary glance at jars and than back to Mei.

The young princess let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry this is for another patient I'm seeing today I just wanted to check up on you". Mei gave Lan Fan a warm hug after putting down her tray.

Mei didn't waste time asking questions about her contractions and how far apart they are, there severity as well strength. 

"Looks like all is well, though I expect that in the coming days you'll be ready for labor. Keep doing what you doing, which is nothing" 

Thought Lan Fan was glad to hear she was on track, she wished today would be the day. Everyday was becoming harder, she was bound in her chamber without much company. She needed her baby out. But alas if she could just will her child out things wouldn't be as 'exciting' she supposed. Night came quickly after Mei left and once again she was having trouble sleeping. A walk wasn't an option anymore so she made her way to the powder room. Now this wasn't a long journey since it was directly connected to her chamber. She reached for the handle when a violent contraction stop her, so far they had been dull annoying but they quickly subsided. This one practically paralyzed her. She quickly sat down trying to gain breath. As soon she gained comfort another came.  
I need help! This baby is coming!  
She tried to gain enough energy to let out a scream. The guard outside rushed inside to find the source when he saw Lan Fan on the ground. 

"BABY! GET MEI NOW!" 

He didn't hesitate and ran out. After about 20 minutes, Mei had rushed in with other helpers. They got Lan Fan to lay against a hard but comfortable pillow. With her legs spread she was more ready now for this child to pop out. 

"Hey, the physician is here, okay? Your little friend is coming soon so get ready to push" Mei voice was calm and soothing which helped tremendously. 

"Ling…" Lan Fan whispered

"Don't worry the guards went to go get him, but we can't wait"

Lan wanted to protest but the next contraction shut her up. Mei was right this baby was coming now. With the help of the physician, she started pushing. Mei was holding her metal arm which was kind of crushing her hand but there was no room for complaint when someone was pushing a baby out. She'll have to save this one for later. After what seemed like hours of pushing, Lan Fan heard a cry, high pitched and loud. She was so tired but her head was scanning the room for her baby, she needed to hold them. 

"Where are they, I want my baby" she whimpered.

That's when Ling emerged, holding a small but adorable crying baby. He looked at Lan Fan and than the baby again and burst into tears. He leaned closer to her and dropped the baby in her arms.

"Look at how precious she is, she looks like… like the sun!" Ling exclaimed, he had never been filled with so much happiness and adoration for Lan. 

When she held her baby girl, Lan Fan knew she had a new duty. Though she couldn't protect Ling anymore at least not with her fists and agility. But she was going to protect their child, give her love and hope for the future. She leaned her sweaty head towards Ling, finding his lips. 

"I love you"


End file.
